Broken Rose
by Saturn-hime
Summary: When Rini is kidnapped and presumed dead, Helios proves them wrong. The next installment is finally up! :)
1. BR-Prologue

Prologue  
  
He came in the night, so as not to be seen. He stowed away in an empty apple barrel to make sure his presence was not noticed. He did anything he could do not to get caught. He reached the princess's bedroom window. She was a beautiful angel, and princess, for that matter. He started to formulate a plan. He would kill two birds with one stone. The first bird--to get back at his nemesis. The second bird-to get his beautiful angel. He slowly climbed the trellis, not sure as to how stable it really is. He reaches the bedroom window and clambers in. He softly, so as not to awaken his angel, pads over to where she is sleeping. He gently hauled her off the bed and over his shoulder, slipping away into the night... 


	2. BR-Chapter1

Chapter 1~  
  
A young, pregnant girl stumbled through the forest. Her movements were uncoordinated, as if she had not walked in a long time. She had very long, dirty hair and a filthy dress upon her person. Her whole body was streaked in mud, and leaves were caught in what appeared to be brown hair. Her reddish-pink eyes were filled with unshed tears, but she refused to cry.  
  
'He practically told me a temple was here one purpose!' she thought vehemently. She looked as if she had camped for many nights on the cold, hard ground. Her arms and legs were littered with cuts, scrapes and bruises one could only presume to be from thorns catching the soft skin, and stumbling over protruding rocks. When she finally stumbled upon the temple she fainted on the steps, only to be caught by strong arms and laid gently on the ground.  
  
~*~Helios's POV~*~  
  
A filthy young girl stumbled in today. Lucky for her, I was there to catch her when she fainted. There is, for certain, something familiar about this young girl that I find myself attracted to.  
  
I cannot be attracted to anyone, though. Pluto, Guardian of time, will be the one to choose my future bride. No one knows how she chooses. I have only once let myself become infatuated with a girl. But, for more than one reason, I had thought that I was about to die, or worse--be made a slave of Queen Nephalania. Just thinking the name makes me shiver inside and out, and sends specks of ice up and down my spine. The young girls name also sends shivers up my spine, but these are warm wonderful shivers that I wouldn't give up for all the tea in the kingdoms. My dear, wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous Rini.  
  
It has been three months sense you disappeared from your bedroom and, presumably, died. I know you're still alive, though. Of course, no one would listen if I told them though. No one would ever listen to a priest. I can feel it in my bones, Rini. Where you are now? I can only guess and wish.  
  
The young girl beside me begins to stir. I am afraid she may have hurt herself during her trip, so I stayed and watched her. When she fully awakens, I will pour her a bath and make her get clean. I begin to heat the bath water all the while trying to figure out who this young girl is. She sits by my side while I begin pouring the water into the tub. She has the look a small frightened child about her. It's pathetic to watch. "Go ahead," I say. "There's nothing to be afraid of," at this she turns bright red and makes me realize why she has not gotten in. Blushing I excuse myself and quickly begin to walk from the room.  
  
I am startled to hear a small "Thank you Helios," coming from the girls mouth. I then leave the room, confused. No one but Her family and my fellow priests and priestess's know my real name.  
  
~*~Mystery Girl POV~*~  
  
I watch as he leaves the room. I feel a twang of...something I can't place. I think it must be because of the stupid feelings I must still have for him. My stupid mother just had to go and make that rule. If I knew where Pluto was I would go there immediately and beg her to ask my mother to withdraw her course of action. I slip off my garments and step into the steaming bath water. It feels as if I haven't had a proper bath in ages;, probably not. I allow myself to play idly in the tub, something I haven't done since I was three and it feels enlightening.  
  
I feel filthy. One good thing about the water on Elysion, it will never get dirty. That is why most of the planets import their water from here. I hear him saying, "There's a fresh change of clothing in the closet and a towel next to the tub," through the door. He thinks of everything. Just the sound of his voice sends me into a deep stupor. I suppose he'll recognize me almost at once. Almost everyone does. I've seen the papers. I was in almost in everyone, well, until the last one. I can still see the headline: 'Moon Princess Presumed Dead'. I am very much alive, thank you very much.  
  
~*~Helios's POV~*~  
  
'Thank you, Helios.' That small, timid voice plays itself out over and over again in my head. How does she know my name? Not many people do. They just think of me as the Priest of Elysion. Her voice reminds me of something I heard long ago. I don't remember who said it though. I hear splashing around and call out where everything is, assuming that she is done, although I doubt it. Just then, I hear the click of a door opening. There, standing framed in the doorway is a young girl. Her hair is done up in a white towel. She is wearing a long white shirt and white pants. All of a sudden I start to wonder if heaven is missing an angel. She looks so utterly beautiful just standing there, the sunlight playing on her li--No, I mustn't get sidetracked. I feel myself asking, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"  
  
~*~Mystery Girl POV~*~  
  
When he asks if I would like anything to eat or drink, I suddenly realize that I am ravenous. "Yes please!" I say happily, wondering, not for the first time, what priests have for food. What he brings out is unlike anything I would have ever expected. Perhaps it was because he got it out of thin air, I would never be able to tell, but what is on the small platter is almost exactly what I am craving. I sit down on the ground and begin to wolf down the food that he has given me, barely noticing that my towel is slowly slipping off of my hair. It must have because suddenly yelps "Princess!" and jumps about three feet off the ground, his eyes becoming wide as saucers. 


	3. BR-Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I do however, own this plot.  
"My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live. I pray we'll meet again, if they will...Deliver us..." ~The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack  
~Broken Rose~  
I watch as the towel slowly slips from her hair as she eats. She is so engrossed in her food that she doesn't seem to notice. She eats like Rini, I notice. I catch a glimpse of pink as the towel slips farther down. All at once the towel falls and lies in a lifeless heap. I'd notice that pink hair anywhere. I jump up and stutter, "P-Princess!" She seems to notice and looks up, smiling.  
"So, you finally decided to figure out who I was," she says; though I barely realize it.  
"I-I didn't think t-to ask," I barely manage to stutter out. Staring at the pink haired girl that I had learned to love so many years ago. She was now about 16 years old. She looks like she did when she and Usagi had switched ages. She sounds a lot like it, too. That's why her voice had sounded so familiar. I had heard it only once and had all but forgotten it.  
  
~*~Rini's POV~*~  
'He notices me' she though feverently. 'Oh, what a happy day!' He didn't think to ask who I was, but I'm glad because I would've stared at him like he belonged in an insane asylum. He looks almost the same as he did when we last met. 'I do so wish to see Pegasus again, even if I am just as glad to see Helios again.' Thinking about it, I realize that he would look GREAT with just wings, clothing too, of course. I smile sheepishly at the thought. He must have noticed, because he smiled back.   
"We're going to have to get you back to your parents someday. They won't believe me, but we'll have Mercury do a DNA test..." he trailed off as she gave an involuntary shudder. "Hey. don't worry," he said in barely more than a whisper. Walking over, he gathered her p in his arms, and sat down with her in his lap.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know if I like this chapter or not... I'll let you guys decide. K? Any ways. This is chapter four of Broken Rose. I think it's going pretty well. Check out my other fics just 'cause I want you to. R&R please K? buh bye  



	4. BR-Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I own this plot, so don't take it away K?  
  
Author's beginning note: In this chapter, they begin on their journey to the moon. What will happen on their way there?  
  
"...In a circle of friends we have one Father. In a circle of friends we share this prayer. That we'll gather together no matter how the highway bends..."~Point of Grace  
  
Broken Rose @~^~  
  
She's so warm. I wish with all my heart that I could stay here forever. Just this way, just the two of us forever, but I have a job to do. I must take her back to her parents. I'll have to fly with her to the station and then teleport from the station to the next and fly to the palace. I suddenly realize that she has fallen asleep in my arms. She looks so peaceful and beautiful I want to kiss her. To avoid temptation, I lie her gently on the ground. She whimpers somewhat from the sudden lack of warmth.   
  
~*~Stranger's POV~*~   
I watch him carefully lay the young princess on the ground. He cares about her so much. I can tell that now. I have all I need now to choose his bride. I must still wait for another two years, of course. His bride is much to young right now. And I must get the permission of her parents first, also. Without a noise, the stranger disappears, no sound is heard and no puff of smoke is seen.  
  
~*~Rini's POV~*~  
I suddenly wake up. It feels as if the ground beneath me is shaking. I turn over to look strait at the arms of someone. Looking up I see that it is only Helios, shaking me to wake me. "I'm up," I grumble, making sure not to sound very cheerful. Laughing he pulls from behind his back two plates of food. One for him and one for me. Rolling my eyes I dig in. The food is delicious, and I barely know what I am eating.  
"We have to start for the palace today, so eat up," he is saying.  
"Why do we have to go there?" I ask, my mouth full of food, a very unladylike thing to do.  
"Because people think that you're dead..." he says trailing off.  
"Can we wait another..." pause while I counts in her head, "six months?"  
"Why six months? That'll make a total of nine months that you'd be missing..." he trails off noticing suddenly the small lump that just HAPPENS to be my belly. "Oh," he says. Also noticing that I am rolling my eyes.  
  
~*~Helios' POV~*~  
'She's pregnant...Damit, damit, damit!' I think viciously. She must notice my attitude because she is saying  
"It's not my fault, Helios. It's all his fault. You have to believe me. I didn't want it. He forced me..." she is right up in my face as she says this. I can feel her soft breath on my face. Her face had become teary and she is looking at me with pleading eyes. Slowly, I bring my hand up, under her chin, cradling it like it was a precious thing that if I let go, it would shatter into a million pieces, but if I squeeze too hard it will break and cut into my hand. Slowly, I bring her lips to mine for a brief kiss. When we pull apart, she is blushing. Perhaps because she, as well as I, knows that it is forbidden. Or perhaps, for some other incomprehensible reason that I can never guess. After a very long, awkward pause I leap up, bringing her with me, and say, "We really must be leaving if we're going to make it in three days."  
"Three?" she says.  
"Well, we are flying..." I trail off noticing that she is in her own little world.  
"Flying..." she still has a dazed look about her.  
"Now we must pack. Her is a list of things I need you to get. Ok?"   
"Right," she says snapping out of her daze.  
  
~*~Rini's List~*~  
Altheometer  
  
Blanket  
  
Bucket  
  
Clothing  
  
Hair ribbons  
  
Lamp  
  
Other_______________  
____________________  
____________________  
____________________  
  
"I can do this..." I hear her muttering to herself.  
  
~*~15 minutes later~*~  
"I have everything, do you?" I ask.  
"Yep," she replies.  
"Well...let's go!" I say.  
"Um...are you forgetting something?" she asks. I look at her. She is now wearing a beautiful white dress that flatters her body perfectly. Upon her back is a pair of wings. Glossy white wings.   
"Oh, yea," I say, and change into Pegasus, springing into the air as I do so.  
"Hey!" she shouts from the ground.  
"Use your own!" I shout from the air. She looks behind her and sees the wings that I have placed there. Laughing she springs into the air to join me, and we begin our journey.  
Author's endnotes: She thinks Helios has forgotten to give even himself wings. The bucket ISN'T for shaving as some of you might think. Although Helios uses it for just that. It comes in later. I got the idea for the bucket usage from someone who put a summary up that says, "...Endymon is rudely awakened by his water-wielding wife..." or something like that. It's a really funny story. And that chapter is just to waste time so it takes them four days to get their K?  
Until next time:  
  
  
R&R!  



	5. BR-Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I do however own this plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I do however own this plot.

Broken Rose @~^~

I feel the freedom of the wind, as it washes over me. It's every movement mesmerizing its captive. Part of me will now always belong to the air, while the other Earth. 

The journey led us southbound, over hills and mountains, lakes and streams. It is beautiful landscape. I feel myself gliding with the air currents, lost in the moment of time and space. I snap out of my trance to find myself staring at Pegasus. His muscles flex as his wings move up and down, as if to an unheard rhythm. His every movement mesmerizes me. He finally notices me staring, and his look makes me turn away, blushing.

"Here, maiden, ride upon my back," he says cordially. His smooth speech makes me love him even more.

"Ok," I reply, slipping onto his back without a moment's hesitation. His warm back flexes underneath me. Threatening to throw me off. 

I can't fall off though, Pegasus won't let me. I can feel it deep down in my bones. He'd never let me fall. He knows I love him too much, and I think he loves me too.

~*~Helios's POV~*~

I think she is tired so I offer to carry her. Once she is upon my back, I know that she is not tired, but I keep my offer anyway. She leans against my neck, her cheek touching my glossy white coat. She drives my senses crazy. I wish to kiss her, but alas, it is forbidden. That one brief kiss will last me for many years. When I suddenly realize that it is becoming dark, I decide we should sleep and then make our way to the station, claiming more precious time. Sighing, I turn to land causing her hair to whip back. Maybe tomorrow I will fly as a man. She does not know I can do this yet. I love her with all my heart and soul, but the barrier is so thick I cannot penetrate it. I try not to think about it, and land.

Author's Note: I don't know what to say about this chapter. I messed it up, and I don't know what I'm going to do, so I'll leave it up to you. (Why am I rhyming?) See you later. Buh, bye!


	6. BR-Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own this plot. If anything is like your story, it probably isn't a coincidence. 

Broken Rose @~~

"Wake up Helios…" a voice whispers softly into my ear. I mumble something incoherently and I hear giggling. A moment later I know why the giggling is done because a moment later I can barely breath, my whole head has been submerged in water. I hear frightened squeals and someone is hitting on my back. I can finally see and breathe, so I stop coughing. Looking up, I see my savior and my, almost, destroyer. It is Rini. She has a nervous smile plastered on her face. Next to her is a turquoise bucket. My eyes narrow and she starts to smile; a genuine smile. She then bursts out laughing. I suddenly realize that it's about noon. My mouth forms an O but no words come out. She begins to laugh, and my look turns mutinous. She gives a small yelp and starts to run, still laughing. I chase after her, using wings that have appeared on my back. I am catching up, but she suddenly turns and runs the opposite way, startling me. I look down and realize why she turned around. A cliff with a sheer drop was spread out in front of me. The ground just stopped. Rolling my eyes I turned around and slowly made my way back to her.

~^~@ Rini @~^~

'Oh god, he's gonna kill me!" my brain yelled, as if I didn't already know it. I mean, come on, he had WINGS! And what did I have? Two feet and no wings. I had to turn around at that cliff or I was going to plummet a million-bejillion feet. And then, I was going to die a horrible, painful death. Even if Helios caught me when I fell I'd still have to face his wrath. While thinking this she hasn't noticed that a) a stranger is watching them and b) Helios has caught her and she is now floating ten feet off the ground.

~^~@ Stranger @~^~

I thought she would have her mind set on me, if not her heart, but neither is on me at this moment, I can tell. She doesn't even notice that he is carrying her ten feet off the ground. I hear her screams of "Let me down! No don't drop me!" She is screaming, with laughter in her voice, and wriggling around. She knows that he is too strong for her, but still, she insists.

~^~@ Helios @~^~

She hasn't noticed me. Maybe if I tickle her… It's worth a try. She squeals and starts to tell me to put her down without dropping her, but why should I care? Sighing, I hug her closer and land. Turning around she glares at me while I smile thoughtfully. I didn't know she was ticklish. "I know I deserve this but…" she trails off, tears in her eyes. Laughing I mercilessly begin to tickle her, she squeals and tries to get away, ha! What a mistake! I tickle harder and she laughs harder. She is so beautiful, I can't resist kissing her and as I do so I stop tickling her. Her whole body relaxes but is still on guard. By this time the sun has set and we're both exhausted, and I decide we can take an extra day.

Author's note: Attention: this is MY note!!! All is mine! You r mine, but u aren't. Didja like it? I HAD to, it was my duty. It really could take that long. They could be really close the poles or something. Or it could have just taken a long time to run and stuff. The first stranger was Rini. The second, the person who chooses brides (If you've been paying attention, you should know) The third, the evil bad person, who kidnapped Rini in the first place, I just thought you should know J . 


	7. BR-Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own everything

Disclaimer: I don't know if I should try to claim m dis's. I will tell you that Sailor Moo is not mine to control, how the characters fell into my mutilating hands, will always be beyond comprehension. Please enjoy the story!

Broken Rose @~^~

A day ago, the Priest Helios disappeared from his temple on Elysion. Many people said they had seen a flying horse with a young, pink haired girl riding beside it or on its back. The horse was pure white, I was positive it was Helios. My husband thinks I am crazy. He is positive that he will, in turn, end up like our first, and only, daughter, dead. Without a body recovered. No one else had suffered these things, although they surely would. I almost, though it is embarrassing to think, wish that they WOULD suffer these things. Perhaps I am going crazy, but I must try my best to stay strong. I finally decide to ask Pluto, but just as I am about to call for her, a knock is heard at the door. I open it, and to my surprise, Pluto is standing right there! 

(=^..^=) Helios (=^..^=)

I wake up to a steady breathing by my ear. The sun is just beginning to rise; it is beautiful. The sky is colored deep blues, purples, and greens. It is the most breathtaking thing since…_my _maiden. Her head is resting in the small of my back, I suddenly realize. Her arms are draped around my chest, as if seeking warmth. She seems quite peaceful where she is and I wish not to disturb her. So, carefully making sure I don't wake her, I remove her arm from my waist, she whimpers from the lack of the warmth, but does not wake. Wishing I could just forget our mission I diligently begin to pack up camp. After a few moments, she whispers something about riding the horsey, and wakes up. Seeing that the camp is already packed, she frowns slightly, but quickly forgets, as she smells breakfast cooking over a campfire. I had discovered that if I cooked it over a campfire, it would taste better. 

Rini heard it before I did. A lone traveler. I hadn't known what panic it would cause Rini, I hadn't known that she was afraid of this man, who remained nameless as of yet. She was hiding behind my back when the stranger came into view. Immediately, I felt her relax. I had never seen the likes of this person before. She had, apparently. He had blonde hair and wore a black bag upon his back. A long walking stick helped carry his weight, but he was straining to remain upright. Running forward, Rini embraced the man like he was a father, or savior, or something. He looked up surprised, and finally noticed the young girl clinging to his waist. "My Little Bunny…" the man said before he fainted.

Author's Note: Didja like it??? Who is the mysterious man? Why did he call Rini little bunny? What's Helios gonna do? If you guess right, I'll luv ya 4evah!(J/K) 2 more days of school!! Although it is a pleasure, these next two days are going to be, pardon my French, hell. I am currently writing another SM story. It is an A/U story, during the Holocaust. It is a diary actually, there are some 'real life' bits in it. Here is one thing Serena wouldn't say: "I KISSED a guy girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It is what she is probably thinking in comic book #26 (skinny!) Now, I'll leave you the rest of your sanity, so you can read some more stories!!!

The secret of life: God got bored.


	8. BR-Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Iest dontest ownest Sailorest Moonest K-est

Disclaimer: Iest dontest ownest Sailorest Moonest K-est?

Broken Rose ~~~@~~~

'Oh god' I think. My head is a pounding mass of…I don't know and my legs are like jelly. As my eyesight clears, I see two familiar faces. I can't place them, but its good to see a friendly face amongst a world of strangers. "He's coming around," the young man says, contempt in his voice. This causes the young woman to burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny, little girl?" I ask crossly.

"Amara!" the girl squeals, throwing her arms around my neck. Comfortably seated, I hear the young man growl and realize exactly why she had laughed. I laugh out of mirth, too and hug her back. He is now at a full-fledged growl. "'Mara…this is Helios, Helios, this is Amara, Amara is a girl." He looks very stricken to learn that he had been growling for no reason.

"And, besides, I already have myself a girl, I only have room for one, you know," I said laughing a little at the look on his face. "I was traveling to see the Priest Helios, could you point out the way?" I ask.

"Sure, you can either walk ten miles down that-away and then turn around and walk another twelve miles the opposite way OR you can walk with us." The guy says, laughing.

"Are you going h—wait, you mean, I just walked two miles out of the way?"

"No," the girl says. Seeing my confused look, she says, "You have to walk two miles out of the way to find it…why are you going there any ways?"

"It is rather a personal question…" I say, how am I going to say that even though I love Michelle with all my heart, no priest on the Moon or Earth would make us wed?

"Ok," the girl says, "I already knew what you were going to say." I have to do a double take, no one could know unless they were telepathic or something. The only people I knew that could do that were the Queen and her late daughter.

Author's note: Do you see the apostrophe? That means that I own it. What do I own? The note of course! How did you like it? R&R or I will make you feel guilty!


	9. BR-Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Here, you can have all the dis's in the world K

Disclaimer: Here, you can have all the dis's in the world K? I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue me cause I'm gonna be a lawyer! Name two people Amara has ever kissed in the manga series besides her parents. If you do you won't get hit in the head with the 'she-devil frying pan of death.'

Broken Rose:

Amara is with us! I knew that she wanted to marry Michelle even if it was against all ethics. I don't know how I knew it, I just knew. It's like I'm telepathic or something. She looked stunned, of course. It was priceless to see Helios's face when I hugged Amara. It was even funnier to see his face when I told him she was a girl. Doesn't Amara realize that Helios is Helios? Helios is whispering that it isn't nice to play tricks while helping Amara off the ground. I giggle and start to skip off. 

"You don't need to walk Rini!" Helios calls and I feel a tingling sensation between my shoulder blades. I know instantly that I have wings and I jump off the ground. Amara is now wearing her princess dress and looks pissed off but she is surprised when she sees me because when I'm in this dress my hair is up in its usual cone-shaped ondangos. 

"Princess Uranus, how are you," I say politely.

"RINI!" she yells and flies as fast as she can to hug me.

"If you want, I can call upon the priest Helios," I whisper into her ear.

"Please," she whispers back.

"Oh, Heliooooooooos!" I cry. Helios turns around and Amara just gawks. We both laugh at her, and she puts on one of those pouty faces that just don't mix with her personality making us laugh some more. So, we fly away towards the station place where we must go.

"So, what's your worry?" Helios asks after a few sullen minutes of flying.

"Well…" she trails off looking at me for support. I nod to encourage her on and she continues, "I love someone, right?" Helios nods. "Well, no one will marry her and me together because they are prejudice or jealous or something," here Helios's eyes widen but he remains silent, "Well, they won't marry us together and I was wondering if you'd do the honors?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, and, if you ask me, they're jealous." Amara attacks him in one of her giant bear hugs and he nearly falls out of the sky. I laugh and do a careless flip causing me to land into Helios.

Author's note: do you think it's too short? Think of it as 'long enough for Mad Cow but not for me' K? OR think of it this way- the shorter the chapter, the more chapters u get! Ok, let me leave u w/ the rest of your sanity k?


	10. BR Chapter 10

Broken Rose

@~^~

"I'm going to have a bruise Rini!" Helios cries playfully. He loves her, and I know it, but both of them are too stubborn for their own good. They are always abiding by the rules and such.

"So? If you have a bruise then you can't go to sleep and you can be the lookout!" Rini laughs out making me turn around. For the first time, I realize that her stomach is a considerable amount larger.

"What _have _you two been doing?" I ask. This makes both of them stop bickering and turn around.

"What?" Rini asks, obviously confused.

"Look down," I order. She looks down and looks at me in a strange way, like I'm crazy or something. I fly over and place my finger on her tummy.

"Oh," she says not confused anymore, "Mara, it's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?" I ask icily. Rini is like a daughter to me and if anyone hurt her…

"Oh, Mara! It wasn't Helios's fault! I don't know if it was mine but whose fault it is, I don't know." she says in barely a whisper. She looks so small right then that I just can't help feeling sorry for her. So, I hug her. I see nothing wrong in doing that, she doesn't either. In fact, she hugs me back and cries softly in my arms. 

"My little muffin head," I whisper into her ear. "Come on, dry those tears, it's time to go to the palace or something." Clinging to my hand, she follows as I explain my plan to Helios. "I can do a type of 'Sailor transport' with only three people ok? So, we'll just go to the palace like we are in my 'Sailor transport'" They both nod sleepily. "Let's get to it then!" All of a sudden, the trees before us materialize into nothing, and in their place, a grand castle stands tall and proud. People here are afraid of most flying things for some unfathomable reason. When they shot at us I was the only one not surprised. "We have to land!" I yell through the hailstorm of bullets.

"Ok…" Rini says slowly while Helios just nods.

"Wait, I'll carry Rini and…Helios can come down with us. We can pretend that Rini got shot or is sick or got hurt or something," I say hoping things will work out. At that moment, a deafening scream pierces the air. Rini has been shot. Cursing, Helios gently holds onto Rini's hand while I swoop under her to catch her if she falls. Helios is stronger than he looks, though because a moment later he has hauled her into his arms and is cradling her like she is the most precious thing in the universe. We slowly descend. There are no more shots because almost everyone heard the scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why we hired Galia. She is mute and can only thought speak. Her latest prediction was totally bogus. 'A loved one will come back from the grave.' How weird is that. There is no possible way that could happen, I mean it's like saying Dr. Frankenstien was coming back. Galia has shoulder length brown hair and prying gold eyes. I don't know how she got those eyes. I've only seen one other thing with eyes like hers: Pegasus/Helios.

I was working in my lab when someone screamed. It was as if they had just been shot or something. I am the doctor here, so I ran up and was the very first one out of the palace doors. Everyone respects me here. I've helped so many people, it's not a miracle or anything. The first thing I noticed when I got outside was the utter silence except for the beating of wings. Wait…the beating of wings? I look up and see two people flying down. Two PEOPLE? Both are male, I think, one has blood drenching the front of his robes. "Ami!" one of the guys calls out. He has blood on him too, but not nearly as much. "You have to help her!" his eyes are wide with fright and I look at the guy with the blood drenched robes and realize that in his arms he holds a small, pink haired figure.

All of a sudden I yell "Damnit!" and everyone stares at me. "Hurry up you guys, we've got to get her in…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me please! In the next chapter we find out why Ami cussed. Galia comes into play in the sweetest chapter I will ever write. Enjoy your sanity while you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. I don't own Frankenstien! 


	11. BR-Chapter 11

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

'Galia was right!' Ami thought sadly. 'I shouldn't have made that bet! Ryo probably doesn't even like me!' The foursome raced through the castle and into the sterile emergency room. There, Ami cleared a path and started bossing people around. Ryo ran in when he noticed the commotion. "Ryo, you have to help her. I you don't she'll die and then Serenity will think it's all my fault and blame me and…" Ami said incoherently. 

Rolling his eyes, Ryo walked up to her, and said, "Get a grip," while he smacked her upside the head. The slap jolted her into reality.

"Will you get Serenity please?" Ami asked.

"I don't think it will help at all, but I will go try it."

"It will help, and thank you," Ami said and watched Ryo bound out the door. "Lie Rini on that table please." He did what he was told but looked so scared that you couldn't help but feel scared. "There is a fresh change of clothing in there to choose from," Ami said pointing to the closet.

"Come on, lover boy," the young man who had not been carrying Rini ordered to the young man that had. "I'll be back Ami." He led the man with whitish hair over to the closet where he picked out a white robe. The other man did not pick anything out, but he led the white haired man out of the room. 15 minutes later they came back. One man was wearing the white outfit he had picked out and the other was wearing a blue dress and rolling her eyes. Ami could see quite clearly now that the other 'man' was a woman. Not just any woman though, this woman's name was Amara and she was a sailor scout. At that moment Ryo ran back in with Neo-Queen Serenity at his heels.

"I don't see what the big rush is…" she trailed off when she noticed Helios and Amara. "Don't tell me he said no!"

"He said yes," Amara said. "This is about the young girl in the room behind me."

"Oh, who is she?"

"Rini."

"What?"

"Rini."

"Shit! No way!"

"Yes way."

"Where?"

"In the room behind me. Somebody shot her and Ami is trying to save her."

"SHOT?"

"We were flying here and BANG! They started shooting at us. We didn't know what was happening until Rini screamed."

"So that's where the scream came from. How is she?"

"We don't know," Helios said with a worried look on his face.

"I see what Pluto was talking about," Serenity muttered under her breath. At that moment Ami came walking out a huge puzzled smile on her face.

"She's going to be all right, but there is one thing that I don't understand," Ami said a puzzled expression on her face still.

"It wasn't my fault, Ami. She walked into my temple like that. I had to bring her to her home," Helios said suddenly.

"It's a good thing someone understands. I sure don't."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Queen Serenity asked.

"All the tests that I have done show that Rini is…well…pregnant" Ami replied uncertainly.

"WHAT?!" Serenity yelled.

"Thought so," Amara muttered.

"Damit," Helios muttered. Ami just looked skeptical.

"Her child should be born in around six months," Ami said, causing Serenity to nearly faint. "Sit down, please. We don't need more than one person in the emergency room at a time." Serenity sat down at the same moment that her husband, King Endymon, walked in.

"Someone told me my wife was hurried here by Ryo. Can I have an explanation?" he asked.

"Well…" Ami said looking at the Queen for reassurance when she nodded Ami continued and explained the whole thing. "…So your wife just found out that your daughter is back and well…how do I say this lightly? Your daughter…is…err…going to have child in about six months." 

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"That's what I said," said a small voice from the chair.

"I just can't believe it, why would she do a thing like that?"

"She wouldn't," a weak voice said from the doorway.

"You shouldn't be up Rini," Helios and Ami said at the same time.

"I'll be just fine!" Rini said and started to walk to her mother, but she fell about halfway there. Helios caught her while rolling his eyes.

"Do you really want to see you mom?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied from her place on the floor. 

"Ok," he said, then picked her up and brought her over to the queen. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, Helios," she said. "Mommy!" She hugged her mother so hard that her mom could barely breathe.

"Air is a necessity, my dear," she said with laughter in her voice. "Sit on my lap." Rini did so and almost immediately fell asleep. "She's back. Thank you, Helios."

Author's note: Did you like it? Hate it? I think it's sweet, but that's just me. I did two chapters in one day! Au revior! Galia will play a major role in both Helios's and Rini's destiny. I love the chapter with Galia in it because it is so----------------- cute! Well, to me it is any ways. '/, =Crazy percent! (=^..^=)=Kitty!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Something old

Something new

Something borrowed

Something blue!


	12. BR-Chapter 12

You broke my heart

You broke my heart

Now I'll break yours

You made me smart

You opened doors

Broken Rose:

By the next morning, rumor had spread that the princess had return. People had been waiting for an answer to their questions since long into the night. When the queen came out on the terrace to make an announcement people waited with baited breath. "The princess is back!" the queen yelled to her waiting people who immediately cheered and began to party. Those in the back who hadn't heard soon got the message and everyone partied for many months.

TWO YEARS LATER:

"MOMMY!" the little two-year-old cried into the dark.

"Hush, now hun," the pink haired girl whispered to her softly crying daughter. "Everything's all right now. Momma is here."

"I had a dream where someone took me away from you."

"What did they look like?"

"He had long brown hair and violet eyes and he was wearing one of those robes that Auntie Raye always wears," her daughter said sleepily.

Her mother tensed but calmly replied, "It was just a dream Serenity, go back to sleep."

"All right mommy."

"Hard night?" the white haired man asked Rini when she walked into the dining room looking extremely disheveled and toting a very wide-awake two-year-old.

"She had a bad dream," Rini said shrugging. Helios had stayed with them ever since he had brought her home almost two years ago. "It was no big deal." He pulled out her chair for her and lifted her daughter into her highchair. 

"If you ever want a baby-sitter I'm always here," he said.

"I'm not a baby!" the little girl cried indignantly.

"Of course your not. I was talking about a baby-sitter for your mother," he replied making the little girl giggle.

"Well, in that case…" the little girl considered the offer.

"Get your red haired head off to class Serenity!" Raye cried at the little girl who was making a mess of her scrambled eggs.

"You mean I have to get her out of that thing?" Helios asked. "She weighs a ton!" The little girl giggled at the comment. Helios hauled her out of her chair and, spanking her lightly on the buttocks hurried her off to her class. Rini watched him all the way out of the dining room and kept staring at the space where he had been.

"You know, you shouldn't stare like that, Rini," said Mina bringing Rini out of her little delusion. "It's not polite."

"What do you know about politeness, Mina?" Rini asked crankily. 

"Well…uh…um…well…"

"I thought so! So get out of my business if you don't even know what you're talking about yourself."

"Why you…"

"Mina, Mina, Mina," the queen said shaking her head slightly. "You know, my daughter has a point."

"You guys are so cruel!" says Mina while rain falls down on her head and she holds a hanky up to her mouth.

"I remember doing something similar to that once…" the queen said lost in a memory. Rini rolled her eyes and got up hoping to get a few hours of sleep before her child came back from school. She only got halfway there because all of a sudden a pair of arms engulfed her from behind and she gave a little squeak. 

"Have I told you that you're beautiful today?" a voice asked, and Rini knew exactly whose voice it was.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Helios," Rini said almost coldly.

"Eeek! Sorry, I think I knew that," he said spinning her around to face him. "See you," he said kissing her lightly on her forehead and walking away. He had already reached the corner before Rini noticed that a piece of paper had fallen out of his pocket and onto the floor. She picked it up, and read it. It only had three words on it:

Helios,

Rini

~Pluto

It was a strange note and Rini pondered over it all the way to her room and while she got into her nightgown. She was just about to lie down on her bed when she noticed that someone was already on it…

Author's note: Sorry if this sounds a little Dobby-ish. Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. From now on there will only be one chapter a day on this story. SORRY! I'm listening to my DREAM cd right now. One reason for the one chapter a day thing is because I don't feel like writing a lot. Another reason is because this story might be drawing to a close :*( and I don't want to end it too fast ok? My other story is almost done; one or two more chapters to post. It will be my very first finished chaptered story! Yay! I made Helios really sweet in this chapter because I could.

Disclaimer: The poem at the beginning is MINE! I wrote it just for this story. I don't own any of these characters except for Galia and Rini's daughter. 


	13. BR-Chapter 13

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

"W-who are you?" Rini stammered to the stranger on her bed. The stranger said nothing. She just held out her hand. When Rini took, it the young woman smiled broadly and held out her other hand. Clasped in it was a silver ring, which she gave to Rini by slipping it on her thumb. Instantly Rini's mind filled with words.

My name is Galia, Rini. I know you want to sleep but that will just have to wait. Do not remove the ring or our contact will be broken, Said the young woman through the thought-speak. This is for you, she thought pulling out a silver necklace. This is very old, please do not lose it, she 'said' putting an emphasis on the word old. Now I must go. Goodbye, Rini. 

Rini just sat there stunned as the young woman with brown hair and gold eyes just like Helios's left the room. As Rini began to remove the ring, someone said, I told you not to remove the ring! She was so surprised that she dropped the necklace, which was still clasped tightly in her hand, onto the downy mattress.

"Stupid me…" she muttered to the empty room. She looked around her room for something to put the necklace in. On her bureau she spotted the perfect thing. It was a crystal jar that looked like it had been placed there for the purpose of holding the necklace in her hand. She walked over and took off the lid of the jar. All of a sudden a beautiful violin and piano melody filled the room. Rini smiled and placed the necklace in the jar. As soon as the lid had been replaced, the melody slowly faded away. Happy with her day so far she slid under the covers and did not wake for many hours.

"Rini…Rini…" a far away voice called. "Wake up! I know you're tired but it's time for dinner." This made Rini scowl and wake up

"Did you have to wake me up? I was having the most wonderful dream," she said to the voice.

"What were you dreaming of?" the voice asked.

"Helios," she mumbled.

"Really?" the voice asked.

"Yes…" she said trailing off.

"I'm flattered, you were really dreaming of me? Oh, be still my beating heart!" the voice said. This caused her to sit up and look around the room. The only person in the room was Helios, his eyes filled with innocent curiosity. Rini moaned and put her head between her legs.

"Go away."

"I've been sent here by your parents to retrieve you, how would it look if you didn't come with me?"

"Keep your pants on!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hold on, I'll go change," she then got out of her bed and began digging through her dresser and her closet for something to wear. "What do you think?" she asked Helios who was off in his own little world.

"Who? What? Huh? I like your dress by the way." 

"Thanks," she said with a giggle. She then tried to unzip the back of her nightgown but couldn't reach. "Help me, please," she asked and he got up and unzipped it. "Thanks…" she said shuddering slightly at his touch. She went into her dressing room and got changed. About five minutes later she came back out because she was done and she looked less uncomfortable than before. All of a sudden a loud knock came at the door and Rini ran to answer it. Mina was standing there.

"Did you guys fall in or something?" she asked.

"No, it just took me a while to get changed, Mina," Rini replied.

"I was just asking," Mina said looking hurt.

"Sorry Mina, Mr. Helios woke me up from my beauty sleep," Rini said apologetically. At that moment Helios appeared looking lost and disoriented. 

"Who said my name?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"I was just complaining about the wake-up service."

"What wake-up service?"

"The one where you go 'Rini, Rini.'"

"Oh, that wake-up service."

"Can we go now?" Mina asked.

"Sure," Rini and Helios said at the same time. Mina escorted them to the dining room where people looked at them oddly.

"What?" Rini complained.

"Nothing, we've just started without you." Michelle said.

"Oh, in that case, whatever," Rini said and sat down next to her daughter. "How was your day hun?" she asked her.

"Fun! We made noodle necklaces and Lita made us brownies that were really yummy!" The little girl said excitedly. "What did you do?"

"I slept."

"Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause I was tired." 

"Why were you tired?"

"I don't know."

"How come you don't know."

"Because she has amnesia and only remembers who she is and who you are," Helios said for Rini.

"What's am-am-that?"

"It's when someone doesn't remember something," Helios said and the little girl's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow…"

"Come on squirt, time to go watch a movie with all your little friends."

"I'll take her for you," Raye said, "you haven't eaten yet."

"Sure, why not."

They sat down and enjoyed a rather late dinner. When it was over, Helios led her back to her room. "Remember, if you ever want a baby-sitter I'm always here," he said kissing her on her forehead before walking away.

Don't go into your room just yet. A voice in her head said.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Galia will come up to Rini and give her four more things in this order: old, new, borrowed, blue, note. Guess what's going to happen! Guess what the note was for in my last chapter! Look at the signature and think REALLY hard. I remember making noodle necklaces when I was little! I also remember playing the question game. Teeheehee. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon people!


	14. BR-Chapter 14

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

Ok, you can come in, the voice said. Rini turned the doorknob and was welcomed in by a wonderful scent. 

"Mmmmmmmmmm…" she said, "smells wonderful."

It should, anything Lita makes should smell good. 

"Lita made something?"

She's always making something. 

"What is it?"

Brownies. Sit down and enjoy them with me. 

"Yummy!"

My favorite, chocolate chocolate chip! 

"I love this kind too!"

Now, down to business. 

"Business?"

Here, my dear, the voice said while Galia reached into her pocket. Out came a silver chain with little moon clasps.

"Wow…it's beautiful…"

Oh, yes, the voice in her head said, and Galia once more reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. All the note said was:

Just like you.

Rini puzzled over it until she realized what it meant. When she had said that the bracelet was beautiful this person meant the same thing about her. *How sweet* she thought.

It is. And he is. 

"How'd you read my thoughts?"

I speak through your mind, duh. 

"Oh."

You're a sweet girl, you know? 

"Thanks."

You're welcome. 

"These brownies are so---------- good!" 

I must be going, get some much-needed sleep. 

"Bye," Rini said as Galia left the room. Sighing she got dressed in her nightgown and sat down at her vanity to brush her hair. A knock on her door brought her falling back into reality. "What?"

"Courier service! Bringing you a package baked with lots of love," the voice yelled through the door.

"Come on in Mom!" Rini shouted.

"I thought you had forgotten me, my little one."

"Almost did. Did you bring me anything to eat?"

"Yup! I actually baked something that doesn't taste bad for once!"

"Oooooh…let's taste it then!"

"It's just a cake…"

"Once you told me that you knew what kind of cake to bake me, what kind was that?"

"Burnt?"

"Haha. Let's try this cake."

"Ok…" her mother said and held out an unburned chocolate cake.

"Mmmmmmm. Good cake! Remember when that painter actually ate your food?"

"Yes. He was a really good artist, actually."

"You said you didn't like the eyes he made."

"So?"

"Now the picture he made is hanging up."

"So?"

"This cake is yummy."

"You're changing the subject."

"So?"

"So? Answer my question."

"What was the question?"

"What question?" Rini's mother asked at the same time a knock came at the door.

"Aren't we popular tonight?" Rini muttered and opened the door. The only thing there was a bunch of roses floating in mid-air. "Wow…"

"Wow, is right. Someone must really like you…"

"Do you know who?" Rini asked turning around and looking at her mother.

"Nope, not a single idea," her mother said averting her eyes.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever. Good cake, though!"

"Thanks, Rini. I think I better go."

"Ok, bye Mom!" Rini said as her mom left the room.

"You better put those in water," her mother yelled back in reply. Rini went to fetch the roses but they were no longer there. Instead, they were in a vase on her vanity. Smiling, Rini went back to her hair brushing. Almost five minutes later she crawled into bed for a dreamless sleep.

Author's note: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Serena actually made cake that tasted good! Who sent her the roses? Hehe, it might not be who you think! Hate me? Love me? Want to strangle me? Tell me! :p~ Heehee! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!


	15. BR-Chapter 15

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

The next morning Rini woke up to the birds chirping and sunlight streaming onto her face. "Did you have a good sleep?" a little voice asked.

"Yes, hun, I did. Thank you for not waking me up," Rini replied.

"You're welcome momma," said the little girl with a gigantic grin on her face. She then took from behind her back a single purple rose.

"Where'd you get this?" Rini asked. 

"Helios gave it to me for being a good little girl," she said with a giggle. "He pulled it right out of his sleeve!"

"He did?" Rini asked.

"Yea! And there was no thorns on it, see!" she said holding up the flower.

"Did you thank him?" Rini asked. Her daughter nodded with a big smile. "What time is it?"

"Almost lunch," said a voice from the door.

"Helios! What are you doing here?" Rini asked.

"Just checking to see if my two favorite princesses wanted anything to eat," he said winking slightly at Rini.


	16. BR-Chapter 16

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" the cry rang throughout the silent hallways. 

"MARS SNAKE FIRE!"

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" all of the scouts, except for the moons, had gotten together for a 'study session.' What they were really doing was getting ready to kick some…kidnapper booty! No, they STILL hadn't caught him because whoever this guy was, he was smart. He had evaded all their scanners so far. The queen knew what was happening and, though she didn't approve, she felt safer that the scouts were back in training.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" a little voice called in Rini's ear.

"What do you want little squirt?"

"Ura Ura wants to see you for some reason mommy."

"Ok, my little one."

"You like Ura Ura, don't you momma?" 

"As what?"

"Like kissing and mushy stuffs," her daughter replied making Rini laugh. 

"Hun, that's Michi's job."

"So?"

"So? Amara's a girl."

"Amara's a girl?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Because that's the way she was born."

"I thought the stork brought her."

"Well…uh…that's how she was born."

"Oh, ok."

"Now let me go see 'Ruka."

"Bye, bye Momma!" Little Serenity called after her mother and let a stranger into the room.

Thank you, my dear child. 

"You're welcome."

"Amara!" Rini called out. The scouts hadn't been in the practice room OR in their rooms, so Rini had to look all over the castle. She was becoming very agitated. She wished Amara would just pop out of nowhere. When someone finally popped up, it wasn't Amara, but Helios. "Have you seen Amara?" she asked him.

"No, why?"

"Little one told me Amara wanted me to see her, and I can't find her anywhere."

"You'll find her. Do want me to help you look for her?"

"No thank you, I'm just going to go back to my room."

"Then may I escort you?"

"Sure," Rini replied. They headed towards her room together. Helios stopped at her door and looked her for half a second before kissing her forehead lightly and walking away. *Why does he always do that? * she asked herself and walked into the room. Galia sitting on her bed wasn't an unusual sight to Rini, but Galia playing cards on her bed with he child was unusual.

I didn't think you'd ever show up, said the now familiar voice in her head.

"Yes, well…little one sent me on a mission to look for 'Ruka."

She is very smart, if you're not careful, she might turn out to be smarter than her grandmother is, the voice commented causing Rini to give a snort of laughter.

"She was born smarter than my mother."

Ha, you might actually be right about that one. 

"Probably."

Oh, yes…your next treasure. Galia said pulling from her pocket a small brooch. It means more than you could ever imagine, please take care of it. It may cost me my life if you loose it. 

"Ok…" Rini said, still looking at the fiery red brooch with tow interlocking signs in the middle.

I must go. Thank you, young one for the wonderful game of cards, without waiting for a reply, the psychic walked out of the room. Rini went over to her bureau and took off the lid of the jar with the little treasures in it. Almost instantly, the piano and violin melody began to play as she dropped the brooch inside of it with the other contents.

"That's a pretty song mommy."

"I know," Rini said replacing the lid so that the sound slowly faded away.

"Why'd you do that."

"Because all good things must die," Rini muttered not even hearing her daughter's question.

"Huh?" 

"Because all good things must die," Rini muttered quieter than the time before and ran out of the door not even remembering to close it behind her.

Author's Note: Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, dammit! I think I'm gonna write a Serena/Darien, Senshi/Generals romance next. Should I? I think it would be…interesting. Hey, I'm…um…weird. If you know of n e good D/S, Senshi/General romances…I love em'. I also like yoai/yuri, but that's just 'cause I think they r sweet. Ok, I have to think up a plausible reason for Rini to run out while I write my other story.

Disclaimer: ::Whines:: Do I really have to do one of these? I don't own Sailor Moon…although I wish I did! 


	17. BR-Chapter 17

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

Rini raced through the hall not caring whether or not people looked at her funny. She knew exactly where Amara was. It was the most obvious place to look! No wonder she hadn't thought to look there. Amara had an unnatural like for graveyards. She would go to as many as possible. People sometimes made fun of her, but Rini knew the real reason Amara was obsessed with graveyards, she had sworn Rini to secrecy. 

*Flashback*

Amara just stood there, she wouldn't move. Even after a funeral it was late to be standing looking at a grave, especially at someone else's grave. Her eyes were glazed over and she was muttering under her breath. Rini could distinctly hear the words, 'murder' and, 'regret.' Rini tapped Amara on the back but she did not notice, it was as if she was in a trance. The only other person she had ever seen in a trance was Raye. All of a sudden Amara's eyes changed in a way that was so subtle that it wasn't noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Amara was startled to see Rini.

"You have to promise me you won't tell ANYONE about this, Rini," she said frowning a bit.

"Ok…"

"Promise me, Rini!"

"Ok, I promise."

"Thank you."

*End Flashback*

While Rini had been lost in thought, her feet had carried her to the graveyard she knew so well. Sure enough, Amara was sitting there, her eyes glazed over as usual, but this time there was an almost pleading look in her eyes. "Let me go…please…I can help you…" her voice said with a strained tone.

"No one has so far, so why should I believe you? You aren't any different! If I were to let you go you would just turn your back on me, but now…now things are going my way," said a feminine voice from Amara. Well, her lips were moving and she was definitely talking, but the voice and words were not hers.

"Please…Rini…hurry up…you're the only one who can help me…" Amara's eyes were now becoming clear again. "Oh, God…no…please…" and before she knew what was happening, Rini barreled into Amara sending her jerking forward. "Rini?" she asked blinking her eyes.

"What?"

"I was so scared…I thought she was going to take over my body…" Amara said, she was taking slow shuddering breaths and her eyes were closed.

"I never thought I'd ever see you scared."

"You didn't? I'm scared a lot."

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know, you can't see these people. They're dead."

"Little one told me you were looking for me."

"I wasn't…she can be really unpredictable sometimes."

"She can also be a real pain."

"Yea?"

"Yea, she can get annoying…just don't let her know I said that."

"I won't," Amara said crossing her fingers behind her back, "besides, I don't need to…Emily already knows."

"Who is Emily?"

"Emily is her little 'ghost friend.' Did you know that invisible friends aren't really figments of a person's imagination but a ghost about the person's age who clings to them because they miss being alive."

"So, you're telling me that this little ghost girl is going to report everything we said here today."

"She might, she might not."

"What do you mean?"

"She means that if you ask me nicely I might not tell Sere," a small clear voice said joining their conversation.

"Hi Em," Amara said a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"I guess you must be Emily, it is a pleasure to meet you," Rini said and a small laugh is heard.

"'Mara, don't let Mantina get to you, she was murdered and she's been trying to get back at the guy who did it," said Emily.

"She was murdered? By who?" Rini asked curiously.

"By some guy named Helios," said Emily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: OMG! I actually did a cliffie! I'm proud of myself. Guys…what is Helios's last name? Hehe…I don't know. I don't know why I wrote this chapter! H/R is my favorite couple besides 'Ruka/Michi! I'm gonna kill off some energy. I have a TON of ideas for the next chapter…don't hurt me if these chapters get TOO long!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!


	18. BR-Chapter 18

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

A sudden silence descended onto the two plus the ghost. "WHAT!?" the two people yelled at the precise moment.

"What did I say?" said the disembodied voice.

While Rini was muttering "It's not true…no true…definitely not true…" Amara explained.

"Helios is at the castle right now," Amara told Emily. 'And miss I have a crush on a murderer loves him,' she thought to the ghost forgetting that Rini could also hear her.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" her yell could have woken even Usagi on a bad day.

"Hehe…"

"Well at least she remembers a horrified woman's voice screaming 'Helios' so she presumes that is her murderer's name."

"What did he/she look like?" 

"Mantina!" the ghost girl cried. "Mantina…what did the person that murdered you look like?"

"I'm not telling you in the presence of him!" a new voice said indignantly.

"Um…Mantina?" Rini asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Well…Amara really can help you because…we know Helios but you have to describe what the person looked like," she said quietly.

"Really?" she said, hope in her voice.

"Yes."

"Well…he had gold eyes…um…brown hair…and something wasn't quiet right, but I still can't put my finger on it," she said slowly.

"That's not Helios," Rini said quietly.

"Its not?" Mantina asked.

"No, Helios has white hair and he's a priest."

"I don't understand…do you know anyone else with that description?" the ghost asked. Amara and Rini looked at each other fearfully. Yes, they DID know someone with that description, and she was walking up the crest of the hill.

"Turn around Mantina. Is that her?" Rini asked. When she heard the sharp intake of breath she knew her guess was right.

*********************

Author's Note: Watch out…she's carrying an Uzi! Not really, she doesn't even know that they know her deadly little secret. We find out why she has gold eyes in the next chapter! Yahoo! I'm listening to Matchbox 20 it make me Hyper! Do You Know What Hyper Is? I Don't!

Disclaimer: I wish the real world would just stop hassling me! Really! I'm so terrified of no one else but me! Hmmmm…songfic time! I don't own Sailor Moon or Matchbox 20!


	19. BR-Chapter 19

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

'I knew Helios wouldn't do something like that,' the young girl thought. She was staring vacantly at the sky and her eyes started to glaze over.

"Oh no you don't Mantina!" a voice said breaking Rini from her daydream.

"But I can't slit her throat again if I don't have a body!" she said saucily. 

"Again?" Rini asked blinking a couple of times.

"Well, yea…after she tried to rob my store I came in and cut her throat with an envelope opener and she shot me," the disembodied voice said.

"That's why she can't talk."

'She can't talk?' a voice said in her head and Rini knew that they were using thought speak so that the woman wouldn't overhear them.

'Well, no…she…she's at your grave!' Rini thought with surprise.

'Hold on a sec, I'll go see what she is saying,' Mantina said into their heads.

It was as if a sudden gate had been let loose and they heard the woman talking, '…I never meant for anyone to get hurt! You had to come in to get your stupid backpack! Then my stupid brother had to be an idiot and be in training to be a knight! I mean…can you imagine Helios a knight? He wasn't even there and I forgot! Of all the things to forget! Sometimes I wish I could slit his throat very much like you slit mine. I'll get you in the after life, Mantina! You'll be sorry you ever caused me to loose my voice…' Rini had tuned these ravings out of her mind. Helios had a SISTER?! AND he was training to be a knight! 

'My night in shining armor,' she mused, then giggled and the woman looked up.

Rini! Amara! I wasn't expecting you! What are you doing in this…er…lovely graveyard? A sudden nervous voice said.

"Hello, Galia!" Rini said putting on a mask to hide her true feelings for the woman. Amara just nodded curtly.

Young man…you aren't even going to say hello? The woman thought curtly. The two of them burst out giggling. If you don't say hello to me young man then I will have to tell the queen what you two have been up to. 

"If you think that we've been doing anything…um…naughty then you are sadly mistaken. I wouldn't even look at Rini that way! Especially since I'm a woman and Michiru is the one who I'm thinking of right now," Amara said curtly.

So you're…you're… 

"Yes I am! Now come on Man, Emily, Rini," Amara said and began to walk off. Rini was the only person she could see that was following her. A shape flickered for just a moment and Galia could swear that it was a three-year-old girl with pigtails.

"Is my mother busy Ly?" Rini asked the guard.

"Of course not! She's never busy, do you want to see her with your little…friend," he said though his voice was strained as he eyed Amara.

"Do you know something I don't?" Rini asked.

"No," said the guard quickly, a little too quickly.

"Ly, Amara is a girl," Rini said sticking up for her friend once more.

"Oh," a sudden smile played on his lips.

"Ly…I'm warning you," she said, "can I see my mother now?"

"Ok, you win!" he said, he noticed how Rini kept the door open for a moment longer than necessary. 

"Mom!" Rini squealed and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. 

"I get the feeling that I'm missing something," the queen said.

"We need Helios to hear this Mom," Amara said frowning suddenly.

"All right…" she said but called Helios just the same. He ran up a minute later looking breathless. When he saw Rini he blushed.

"Yes, Queen Serenity," Helios said giving the traditional bow.

"My daughter and Amara feel something is very important and told me it concerned you, I don't know what it could be though," the queen said calmly.

"Helios, sit down," Rini said with a commanding tone that startled everyone. She sat down too and two voices giggled. Helios felt something soft caress his cheek.

"Hello, Helios," said a voice and Helios's eyes went wide, "my name is Mantina." His eyes went wider.

"Haunt HER not ME!" he said groaning and put his head in his lap. The queen just looked on, she too heard the voice and was surprised at his reaction.

"Hush! I'm not haunting you!" the voice said.

"Helios…why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Rini asked, innocent curiosity in her voice and eyes. "And why didn't you tell us you were going to be a knight?"

"Who told you that?" he said his eyes as wide as disks.

"She told us," Rini said.

"How? I thought she was dead!" he said, a worried look in his eyes.

"Dear, she's alive and kickin'" said the voice. "In fact I thought you were the one who did this to me for some time and I tried to posses that young man over there."

"You WHAT?!" said Helios and the queen at the same time.

"Don't worry, Serenity, your daughter brought me around just in time," Amara said.

"I got her good though!" the voice said.

"What did you do?" the queen said.

"When she was attacking me, I slit her throat, mind you, I was protecting my store," the voice said.

"When did you find out?" Helios asked.

"Just about ten minutes ago," said a little girl voice. "My name is Emily! And your name is Helios! Sere talks about you all the time!"

"I'm going crazy aren't I?" Helios asked.

"No," said Rini, "if you are then all of the living being in here are."

"LIVING?!" the queen said stunned.

"Mom! Emily and Mantina are ghosts! G-H-O-S-T-S! Mara talks to them all the time!" Rini said. "Oops…"

"Oops is right!" Amara growled. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"So…what is this young woman's name? I mean…the one who killed…um…Mantila?" Queen Serenity asked.

"I don't know…I thought she was dead, her old name used to be Janine, but that was a long time ago," Helios said.

"Her name is Galia," Rini said, hanging her head.

"HER?!" the queen and Helios screeched together at the some time.

"That's why she seemed so familiar," Helios said to himself. 

**********************

Author's Note: Our gift-bringer is gonna go bye, bye! We're all gonna be sad :*( NOT! I hated her so I'm gonna make her get executed. :p~ This thing says that I have SEVEN PAGES on this one chapter alone!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon cause I wasn't smart enough to think it up! I WOULD own it if I were rich! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But I'm not rich so I don't own it…you can help me get rich by me taking your characters and holding them for ransom…oops…hehe :sees a bunch of authors w/ dangerous weapons and torches coming closer to her home: IT WAS JUST A JOKE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. BR-Chapter 20

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

After the scene in her mother's chambers, Rini had watched Galia being carted away by the outer senshi who could keep her under more control, especially Saturn. One slice with that glaive of hers and her head would have been chopped off. Well, she just made a scene and people stared at the young girl who had apparently gone mad and taken the life of another.

About one week later Rini was coming back from dinner when Helios stopped her just to talk. He looked dazed and no one could really make much sense of his words. "Calm down 'Los" she said after a couple minutes of his incoherent babbling ((I do that a lot!)) 

"I guess you're right, Rini…This is going to make it or break it," he said the last part under his breath. "I guess its time for us to part or separate ways…goodnight princess." 

"Goodnight Helios, get some rest tonight and don't babble so much," Rini said giggling slightly. 

"Au revior, may my night be filled with serenity (HENTIA!!!!!!! Gomen…)," he said and walked away. Rini kind of missed his kiss on her forehead and pondered it until she reached her room. She opened the door and stepped in. Lying stretched out on her bed was Amara. She was fast asleep and mumbling something about Michiru.

"'Ruka…" Rini called quietly. The blonde mumbled in her sleep but did not awaken. "'Ruka…Michiru is here to see you," she said sweetly. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Sorry, I was kind of on a mission but you took so long…I kind of fell asleep…sorry" Amara said with flushed cheeks. "Now…where did I put it? I don't remember…(Rustling is heard)…oh, yes, I remember now!" she exclaimed. She pulled from her sub-space pocked a length of blue ribbon and an envelope. "You won't know what these are for but you might figure it out after you read this note," Amara said winking. She handed Rini the ribbon and envelope. Before she could say a word, Rini crossed the room and took the lid off of the jar with the things Galia had given her. The haunting melody was once again projected into the room. "That's beautiful…where'd you get it?" 

"I don't remember…either I got it a long time ago or someone put it in my room," Rini replied also beginning to wonder about the little jar.

"Oh, well…open the letter," Amara said obviously enjoying the music. Rini did not put the lid back on. She then slit open the letter and read the following:

Dear Princess,

You wouldn't believe how hard my hands were shaking when I began writing this letter for the first time. Everything but the brooch is yours to keep. I borrowed it from Raye and if I don't return it I will be burnt. Put on your most comfortable dress and go to the rose garden. Amara is to be your chauffeur.

Love,

Your knight in shining armor.

Rini giggled and looked around. Amara had been reading over her shoulder and now spoke up, "I think he means comfortable and loose," she said. Rini took a moment to think about this.

"Amara! You HENTIA!" she yelled. Amara cringed at the choice of wording.

"Sorry…it was just a suggestion!" she said looking down at the ground. "Hurry up…I'm a very impatient chauffeur!" Rini giggled and went into the dressing room. She came out five minutes later in a pink dress with spaghetti straps and an empire waist with a low neckline that was still comfortably high. She was wearing magenta platforms and little pink rose earrings. Amara was holding a brush and some red ribbon. "You have to take this with you."

"Why?"

"They said to."

"Who is this 'they' person?"

"Not allowed to tell."

"PLEASE?"

"Sorry my little bunny."

"Please?"

"No, bunny…let's get going your knight in shining armor awaits!"

"You're off the subject."

"Does the subject matter?" Rini just sighed, she knew it didn't. "Here is my humble mode of transportation." In front of them was a golf cart that was painted blue and had the number '13' painted on top.

"Wonderful," she said. It really was cool looking, to Amara.

"I still have a thing with racing."

"I didn't say anything…" 

"Hop in," Amara said. They hopped in and sped off towards their destination. 

'It's butterfly mating season in my stomach,' she thought. 'Why won't Amara just spill already?' They finally stopped but Rini was just looking at the figure lying at the bench.

"Do you know how long I had to wait?" the voice whined. The person got up and you could plainly see that this person had two odangos place on the top of her head.

"Mom!" Rini squealed and leapt at her.

"Don't get your dress all messed up…I still have to do your hair," said her mom.

"Here ya go," Rini said giving her mom the ribbon and brush. 

"Sit down on the bench," her mom ordered and started to work diligently. When she finished, thirty minutes later, Rini's hair had about ten braids on each side with little red flowers woven into the braids to accent the hair. "Now…you have to find your way to the center of the maze. Your knight in shining armor will be awaiting your arrival. You must go alone…I don't know why…and no one is to go neat the maze. You'll have 72 hours till we come looking for you. Now get!" she said smiling broadly. Taking a deep breath, Rini walked calmly into the maze to face her 'knight in shining armor.'

~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~

AUTHOR:

OMG! My brother is watching Aladdin! Um…I'm just interrupting the story aren't I? My grape slushie just went and pushed the space key! O.O I was going to make the maze an entirely different chapter but then I realized it would be too short- even for me. Ok, the maze is REALLY big and Rini has to look for things when she gets in there ok? That is the ONLY reason it is 72 hours.

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

Rini stepped into the maze and her eyesight almost failed her. There was a little peace of paper taped to the entrance. She took it off and her eyes bulged when she read it.

My princess:

I know that by the time you get in here it will be dark. There is a torch (flashlight) hidden somewhere before the first turn. I didn't want you to reach me too soon. Along with it will be another note and a riddle to help you find your way. Hurry my princess. I will await you in the center.

Love always,

You knight I shining armor

Rini immediately began to look for the torch. She found it in a clump of bushes along with it was a not that said:

North and South/And East and West/You're always the one that I love best. Pick the right path and you shall find yet another note in about ten minutes. I await our meeting with open arms.

Rini just looked at the note with raised eyebrows. Then she looked at the paths to choose from. She was standing in a place where she could go four different ways: North, South, East, or West. Maybe this note made sense after all. She looked around at the possible choices. She obviously couldn't go back so she crossed that one off her mental list. She looked at her three remaining choices and couldn't figure a single thing out when something caught her eye. It was a blood red rose lying on the ground with scratches around it. On further inspection it turned out to be a heart large enough to fit only the rose. 'I've found the right path!' she thought with delight she picked up the rose and ran down the path and in almost exactly ten minutes she found the note. It read:

I knew you would run part way. You are unpredictable at times but this time I made good judgment. I think. This time I'll tell you flat out. Keep walking and go down the second turn you get to. Pick up EVERYTHING on the ground and bring it with you until your next note and do EXACTLY what it says.

The first thing she found was a baby-blue rose. Like the other one, it had no thorns. She picked op many rocks and leaves after that. She was beginning to become frustrated when she spotted the bag. She sighed and went to pick up the bag. On the front it said 'NO ROSES ALLOWED'. She giggled at the saying and put all of the leaves and rocks in it. Further down the path there was a big pile of leaves. She groaned began to laboriously pick up the leaves. What she didn't expect, when she reached the bottom, was a box. Printed in very neat handwriting was the words 'Don't open until told to do so.' Rini just giggled and put the box in the bag along with the leaves and rocks because she didn't know what else to do with it. After numerous rocks and leaves she found the first turn. Near it was a gold-colored rose, it wasn't real gold, but it was just gold-colored. It was beautiful; the color of Helios's eyes.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Author's note: I you don't get the bits where Amara and I were being a little…hentia…then drop it. When you r older you will get it and perhaps laugh. Nothing of the sort will happen…my mind isn't THAT sick…yet:) It's bed time now and I don't feel like doing more so you get ANOTHER chapter out of me!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine!


	21. BR-Chapter 21

"…Please don't change, please don't break

"…Please don't change, please don't break. Well the only thing that seems to work at all is you…"~ Matchbox 20

Broken Rose:

Sighing Rini continued. She thought it strange that there would be absolutely nothing else on the trail. Not even a single leaf, which had seemed abundant in the earlier part of the maze. The second turn came before she knew it. She noticed that it was almost as if an invisible forcefield was keeping all of the leaves and rocks about a foot from the beginning of the next passage. The next note was right where the other note said it would be. This note read:

Usako,

I know that your father called your mother that. I also know that he called her Meatball Head. I would never call you that, one because you look more like a rabbit than your mother and two- you are like a goddess ((I fear for this 'knight in shining armor')) not a Meatball Head. Please, I just wanted you to collect the box; you may discard the many other items you collected on that 'journey.' ((I'm frightened by my own character…well you know…)) Keep the box with you and walk in a strait path until you have two choices of pathway. Your next note will be there.

Rini sighed. 'How sweet of…my 'knight in shining armor,' she mused. She discarded everything except for the box and the two roses. She began trudging to her unknown future. The note had somewhat confused her. 'Keep going strait until you have two choices…' what was that supposed to mean? She DID like the way he/she called her Usako and a goddess. He/she was flattering her, if they sought to make an impression, they succeeded. She came to a turn in the path and realized what the note was telling her. So, she walked in silence until there were three ways to go, and sure enough, the little slip of white paper was there.

My princess,

I wish to see you badly, but surely your dress is soiled ((dirty)) and your hair messed up. Use the left path and someone will freshen you up. Take care, my dear. I will see you soon.

She sighed again; this person was so sweet. She took the left fork and in minutes she was facing a smiling Ami ((I HAD to make it her)) who was holding some more flowers. "How are you and Ryo-chan?" Ami blushed. About two years ago, after I returned, Ami had made a silly bet with Mina because she didn't believe in Galia. The bet had been to kiss Ryo. I came back and she was stuck having to kiss him. So, one day she HAD to get it over with. So, she kissed him. She HADN'T expected him to kiss back. She had, like, totally, blushed. Her whole face turned redder ((redder is a phylum!)) than Sailor Mars's fuku. How Ami had ended up doing this was a complete mystery. Maybe it was because it was almost a guarantee she wouldn't spill the beans on the still mysterious person. 

"Your 'knight in shining armor' told me that you could open the box here or wherever you wanted although they wants you to open it now. I'm supposed to redo your hair although your mother did a surprisingly good job on it," Ami said and I giggled. My mom used to do barely anything right. Her worst accomplishments were baking and sewing. She took her advice and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful orange rose with no thorns. Underneath was an exact replica of the dress that Rini was wearing. She gasped, how did this person know what she would be wearing? She shrugged off the immense feeling of being watched and smiled. This person, whoever they were, was incredibly sweet. Five minutes later I was in my new replica-of-the-old-dress dress. "Do you still have the pink ribbon?" Ami asked.

"Of course I do, Ami-chan! Mom wouldn't let me throw it away," she said. Ami began diligently working on Rini's hair, leaving all of the braids in. When she was finished she held up a small hand mirror. Ami's work created this: Rini's usual hair style but it looked like it had flowers in it & two long braids hung down, bordering her face.

"Go see your love, Rini…I'll see you later," Ami said and handed her a small slip of paper before walking back towards the entrance.

My Princess,

You probably look a dream. Go back whence you came and take the other path, I shall be awaiting your arrival. You need not bring anything. Just you are good enough for me.

Love,

Your knight in shining armor

Rini could barely conceal her nervousness as she dropped everything and began walking towards her fate. She could clearly see the fountain at the center of the maze. Something was floating in it and someone was leaning over the side, watching it and dreaming.

**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Author's Note: '…from some other planet I get this funky high off yellow sun…' ~ matchbox 20. I love that song! Three days till I go to camp for two whole weeks! Two weeks with no annoying brothers or pestering parents! I'm going to post all of these chapters today so that you know when I'm talking about but don't expect to get any until the 1st of July. Ok? Today is no Caps day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This plot is entirely mine.


	22. BR-Chapter 22

Broken Rose:

Broken Rose:

The first thing she noticed was the abundant smell of roses. It was strong but not strong enough to swallow ones senses. Something else could, though. He was standing in the center near the fountain. In fact he was leaning against the fountain gazing into its depths as if it held a secret that it would not, and could not, reveal. The odd color of his eyes and the golden horn (don't get me started…) atop his head (you DO know who he is right?) gave him away at once. Her eyes sparkled as she quietly snuck upon him, intending to cover his eyes with her small hands.

Within the blink of an eye he was gone. Two could play this game. The fact that he was now approaching her, an evil glint in his eye, with the intent of covering her eyes with his hands was not of importance to anyone but the two under the moonlit sky. Instead of placing his hands over her eyes, though, they slipped lightly around her waist and lifted her up. She squealed in surprise but quickly shut up as she was spun around to face her captor. His golden eyes (I've given you enough hints that you should know who he is by now…) lit up as he looked upon his beautiful captive. "My beautiful Princess…what shall we do no that you are here?" he whispered not wanting to break the atmosphere.

"Whatever you please, my prince," she whispered, wondering what he was thinking.

"Am I your prince?" 

"You are mine…but I am not your princess."

"Are you positive we can do whatever I please?" he asked sweetly, looking into her eyes.

"Um…"

"You can be sure I'd never hurt you," he said and, giving her no time to respond, kissed her. One of those over the moon over the stars kind of kisses (I've stooped so low as to add kissing scenes in my fics…what next? Lemon?) that leaves you breathless and numb. (I'd be, like, wheeeeeeeeeee…) She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull back either. (Ok, call me Ms. Never been kissed but I've never been kissed! Geez!) "Dance with me, Princess," he breathed into her ear after they broke apart. A beautiful bittersweet melody began to softly play. "Beautiful, yes?" she could only nod in her stupor. 

"You were always one for words, Princess, what's stopping you now?" he asked as they skimmed across the open space. 

"Nothing," she mumbled, her lips still numb from where he had touched them with his own.

"That's good," he said, picking her up as the final chords of the song played out. She giggled, breaking the mood that had set upon them during their dance. 

"That tickles," she said giggling harder.

"Really?" he asked a plan forming in his head. 

"Oh, no… Eek!" she squealed as he began to tickle her sides. She TRIED to retaliate. She made quiet a valiant effort to break away, even. The effect of this was that they ended up in a rather awkward position with her lying on top of him and their lips inches apart once again. "Uh…hehe…" she began to get up, but his arms around her waist made her stop.

"Don't get up," he mumbled into her hair.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, although she REALLY did not want to lose the warmth of his embrace.

"Because I'll have to tickle you again," he said with a smile.

"Now we don't want that," she said mocking fright. Their lips then met for the second time that night. "Why ARE we on the ground anyway?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said. He then sat up, causing her to fall off of him. He stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Thank you," she said and took off her shoes making her considerably shorter. (Her feet hurt! No lemon in this fic.) 

"No problem, Rini," he said. Rini walked over to the fountain and looked in. Floating on the surface were dozen or so roses.

@~)~ @~)~ @~)~ @~)~

"She hasn't laughed so much since she came back, guys," the senshi of Jupiter said in delight.

"She hasn't, she must really be happy, or ticklish," the senshi of Venus said.

"Mina…" they all groaned except the senshi of Earth, who was currently guarding the entrance.

"I wonder when and how he's going to ask her," said the senshi of the Moon, who had wanted to transform just once more.

"What do you mean by, 'I wonder when and how he's going to ask her'? What's that supposed to mean?" a masculine voice asked from behind them.

@~)~@~)~@~)~@~)~

Author's note: Hi peeps! I just got back from camp! Marron & Videl went w/ me. We had a blast. Mg2…your stories are great. Vid…PLEASE post the bloopers, I beg of you. MarronGirl_2=Mg2. Videl= Vid. My horse' name was Fletcher. He was a sweet Appaloosa gelding w/ a star on his forehead. Yes, Vid…I WILL send u the pictures. Now…why did Aggie rub Reo's butt again? Mg2's stories are fantabulous; you have to read My Crazy Love Life…she only has, like two chapters posted…post more Mar! Read Vid's stories too! Smell ya later allimagators! 


	23. BR-Chapter 23

Broken Rose:

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair…" ~I don't know…help!

Broken Rose:

The senshi all turned around swiftly. Standing behind them was a muscular man with brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Jupiter asked, apprehension apparent in her voice.

"Gwama! Gwama!" a small voice cried through the awkward silence that had descended upon them.

"Yes, dear?" the senshi of the Moon replied as a young girl with red hair and blue eyes bounded up. 

"Where's Mommy?" she asked.

"She's inside the maze with Uncle Helios. Why?"

"'Cause that guy over there was looking for her!" she said giggling for no apparent reason. This caused Uranus to clench her fists menacingly. The guy started to run away but before he made it very far he was stopped in his tracks as someone ran out in front of him. He stopped so abruptly and fell face forward…into a pile of mud (convenient eh?) Uranus caught up to him first and glared at him because she had been instructed not to hurt him. 

"LOVE ME CHAIN!" a voice shouted and a golden chain encircled him and he could no longer move. They then escorted him towards the dungeon.

@~)~

Oblivious to the commotion outside of the maze, Rini stared into the depths of the fountain. Helios (sigh…I decided to tell u peeps who he is) stared at her, marveling in her beauty. 'Gods…why did it have to be her?' he thought. 'It would be so easy if it had been someone I hadn't fallen for!' (You've got to stand for something or you'll fall for anything…I don't know who sings this) Feeling eyes on her she swiftly turned. "Rini?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes?" she asked back. 'Gods…she looks so innocent…' he thought. 

(She acts like summer and she walks like rain it reminds me that there's a time to change…)

@~)~ Rini ~(~@

'Why is he on his knee? What's in his hand?' (O.O whao…bet u didn't expect that!) 'He's so---------- HOT!' (YEA! And so is Trunks!) 'and he's so--------- sweet, too!' (U got that right! I made him that way!) While this internal conflict was going on Helios was busy proposing. (U expected that 1 didn't u?) Rini, of course only caught the last words of his speech (actually I'm too lazy type it up.) "…Will you marry me?" she just blinked. 'Did he just ask me to marry him?' "Yes," she whispered more in answer to his question than her own. He smiled. 

(Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June…)

"You…will?" he asked obviously stunned. 

"I told you I would, didn't I?" she said giggling. He carefully slipped the ring onto her finger a passionately kissed her. She would usually be utterly frightened if someone had just walked up a kissed her like this but this kiss wasn't filled with what her first kisses had been filled with. This kiss was filled with love, pure, undeniable love.

(You don't know how you met me, you don't know why…)

@~)~~~

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen------------------------- I'm so------------------------ sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Do you like the pretty colors? I do. J  This is one of my favorite colors on here. The first song…is one of my favorites. I don't know whom it's by so…could you tell me? The second song is by Uncle Cracker! J 

(You can't turn around and say good by, all you know is when I'm with you…)

Do You think I should continue this? I mean…Rini has found happiness and all…

(I make you free and swim through your veins like a fish in the sea…)

I TRIED to make a flower ^

The reason this is so late is because we've been tarring down our back porch and we have to work almost 24/7. Au revior ~Mad Cow~


	24. BR-Chapter 23-Epilogue

Broken Rose-Epilogue:

Broken Rose-Epilogue:

Rini paced nervously in her room. Today was the day the she married the most wonderful guy in the world. If possible, she fell in love with him again every time she saw him. When you could almost fell the nervousness that emitted off of her. Mina, who was, after all, the goddess of love and beauty, was trying to calm her down. "He loves you with all of his heart, Small Lady. He would die for you if he was not all ready dead. You are what he lives for; you are the light in his darkness. (AN: DUH!) He could and would not live without you so just calm down!" she said.

(I used to think that love was only true in fairy tails…meant for someone else but not for me…)

"Are you sure?" she asked meekly.

"I'm quite sure. In fact, I don't think I've ever been more sure!" she said smiling slightly. Rini smiled too, she couldn't help it. Everything had better go perfect, or else. All too soon she was walking down the isle. Her bridesmaids were dressed in light pink and she was wearing a white dress with an empire waist and small pink flowers on the hems. After the vows were said there was a ball at which there was great food and dancing. Soon after that, the bride and groom were off on their honeymoon on Pluto.

@~)~~The End @~)~~

Or is it?

"I will get you Serenity…you and my daughter, too. When I get out of here…"

~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~~)~~ 

Done! 0.0 Should I write a sequel? Tell me please! The Pluto thing: I figured that the Time Gates don't have to be located there, I mean come on…Jupiter's castle is on Io so…this chapter is ultimately cool! I could either leave it off here or, steal my friend's comics that she made and write a sequel. Gomen for the author's notes last chapter…I felt it necessary to speak my mind…gomen, gomen, gomen! Au revior.

~Mad Cow~


End file.
